1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shutter for the arrangement in front of the radiator of a motor vehicle, with its one-piece lamellae, formed linearly via plastic injection molding technology, each being pivotally arranged in two groups parallel in reference to each other on opposite sides of an actuator in a shutter frame, with at these lamellae as well as at each lamella parallel thereto one entrainer being provided both at each matching parallel lamella at a distance from its pivotal axis in the direction perpendicular in reference to the longitudinal direction of the lamella, which engages a coupling element connecting the parallel lamellae with each other such that it transfers an adjustment motion triggered by the actuator to at least one other lamella parallel thereto.
Such shutters are mounted at the front of a vehicle so that its engine compartment can be tightly sealed in a closed position of the lamellae of the shutter, the cw-value is improved, and the engine faster reaches its operating temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
A radiator shutter of this type is known per se from DE102008049010. Its centrally arranged actuator serves for an opposite pivotal motion of groups of lamellae arranged over top of each other. In order to pivot several lamellae arranged parallel in reference to each other in the same direction each of them comprises a central entraining tappet at a distance from its pivotal axis, which is connected to a common coupling element. The pivotal drive occurs here by the direct coupling of the rotary axis of one of the lamellae to the driven shaft of a pecker motor.
One advantage of this design is given in the space-saving, central arrangement of the actuator inside the shutter frame as well as the consequently symmetric distribution of the actuating force of the actuator to relatively short lamellae, which therefore can be subjected to higher bending and torsion forces. Such forces develop not only by the compression at the vehicle front or by the influence of impacting foreign objects, but also by the actuating force of the actuator when some lamellae are sluggish due to soiling or have to be broken loose after being frozen shut.
The assembly of the plurality of parts to form shutters of prior art is expensive, though, and hardly suitable for automation because both the support of the lamellae as well as their connection to a coupling element transmitting the pivotal motion requires the production of numerous engagements with bearings which must be performed such that the lamellae on the one side are held with sufficient reliability and on the other side are easily and securely pivotal.